


Sleep Deprivation

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Newborn Children, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean and Cas have a newborn that's keeping them up at night.  Neither of them mind though, their precious little boy is totally worth it.





	Sleep Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> Today's word is "Awake". I do hope you like this one.

**Day Two~**

**Awake~**

 

Dean jerked awake when the sound of crying burst through the monitor on the nightstand next to his head.  He groaned and pushed himself up into a sitting position.  Beside him his husband began to stir.

 

“Go back to sleep.”  He patted Cas’ hip before pushing the covers back and swinging his legs over the edge.

 

“You sure?”  Cas’ voice was thick with sleep but he was unfortunately awake too.  It was hard to sleep with a newborn screaming in the room across the hall.

 

“Yeah, I’ll check his diaper and see if he’s hungry.”  Dean rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his vision before standing up.  He shoved his feet into his slippers and shuffled towards the door.  As he opened it, he grabbed his robe off the back and slipped it on.  The crying grew louder and it spurred him on, quickening his pace and bringing him to his son’s crib that much faster.  When he arrived, he found his tiny baby red faced and angry.  Now he just had to figure out why.

 

“Hey, buddy, what’s the matter?”  He cooed as he reached down to touch his son’s belly.  Noah continued to cry, his little arms and legs flailing.  Dean made a quick check of his diaper and since it was wet, he changed him.  That quieted his son down a bit, but not completely so he swaddled him nice and snug in a receiving blanket and cradled him in his arms.

 

“You can’t be hungry yet, sweetheart, papa just fed you a half hour ago.  Was it because you kicked your blanket off?  Is that the problem?”  Dean rocked his son gently, relieved as the baby fell completely silent.  His eyes drifted shut once more and a few minutes later he was able to lay him down in the crib once more.  He stood there, leaning on the railing watching the baby sleep for a few more minutes before returning to his own bedroom. 

 

“He went back to sleep alright?”  Cas asked.

 

“Yeah.  He doesn’t like his arms and legs being free from the blanket.  I changed his diaper and swaddled him again, then rocked him to sleep and put him back.  He’ll be up in a few hours to eat so we need to get as much as sleep as we can get before he wakes us up again.  He’s sleeping longer than I expected for only three weeks old, but he won’t sleep through the night for another few months and even then we’re looking at about six hours of sleep, not eight.  Get your beauty sleep where you can babe, because he’s going to be keeping us up for the next 18 years.”  Dean chuckled as he hung his robe up and made his way back to the bed.  He sat down and slid his slippers back off again.  Once he’d laid down, Cas pulled the covers back up and snuggled up against him.

 

“I’m ok with that, he’s worth it.  So are any other kids we have.”  Cas buried his face against Dean’s neck and closed his eyes.  It felt like he had just drifted off when there came the shrill cry of their son over the monitor again.

 

“Your turn.”  Dean rasped, still half asleep.  Cas forced himself awake and hauled himself out of bed.  Dealing with a newborn was hard work, but it was rewarding.  His son needed him now and he planned to feed him and get him back to sleep as quickly as possible so he could get back to sleep too.

 

“Don’t hog the covers.”  Cas warned as he left the room.

 

“No promises.”  Dean murmured, rolling over, already drifting off again.  Cas smiled to himself as he made his way to the nursery to tend to their son.  He loved his family more than anything.  This was the life he’d always wanted, sleep deprivation and all.  It was absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.


End file.
